Intertwined
by Venezia
Summary: Severus SnapexOC Its about a who gets lost, ends up the wrong place, gets in trouble, tries to keep herself safe, and somehow meanwhile she is doing all that, she starts to like the oddball Severus Snape. Set in early potion master year


It was cold and dark. And she of course, was lost. The whole day had been bad. First it had started off with Mnenoch sending her to retrieve a stone. A red one. She still had it in her pocket. And then, with her sense of bad luck that day, the alarm had went off, so she and that ruby rock she had, went out the window, and she bearly managed to land two floors down in one piece. Never in her whole life she had been so happy when it came to junk and garbage. It broke her fall. Mostly nice bags, and it wasn't that far. And then she head for the woods. Stealing magic things, for other magic people, from magic people, was often a risky thing to do. And hard when you got caught. And if they got a hold of you, you were dead. Especially when the object you were stealing; belonged to the bad guys. Man she hated her day.

After running through the woods, and shooting one of the vampires that was after her, she managed to hide from the other ones. And she thanked higher forces for them not being vampires. Vampires can smell human blood in miles radius. Somehow it all calmed down, and by 5 a.m. she was heading back to Mnenoch's mansion. Mnenoch was a werewolf, but a good one. Yup, vampires, werewolfes, wizards, sorceres, everyone had a side. But there was so few of them, in the "normal" world as Mnenoch said. She had no idea what he was talking about. But the guy was old. A few centuries old. And yes, werewolfes could turn immortal if they got a certain control, over themself, and their powers grew. Of course there was a demon world, that she knew. But she doubted they all lived there. And he had thought her everything about the differences in werewolfes, who were the "fake" ones, the weak ones, the normal ones, and the strong ones. Herself, she was merely a little witch. Who believed in nothing such as wicca. But old pagan things. And it was something she had discovered early, but never knew what was.

While she dragging her feet down over a meadow. Tired and sleepy, thinking happily about her bed, and how she had no school the day after, just to fulfill her wonderful night,.she tripped. Fell flat on her face, while squeaking. She supported herself up with her arms, grass in her hair, and a very unhappy look on her face. She turned around to see what on earth she had trippe don, cause she had seen nothing in her way while looking at the ground. She could have sworn nothing was there but high grass and flowers.

Her eyes was catched by a square soemwhat dark object.

"That's odd" she thought, and pulled some of her hair behind her ear.

Maybe it was just that she was really tired, or hadn't really paid attention, but still, what on earth did a box do in the middle of , well, nowhere.

"Why not?" she thought to herself. Why not? She could just check what it was, after all she was aleardy on the ground,. It was made of some sort of dark wood. Carefully she shook it, only too hear something was inside it. So she took it home.

At her apartment she realized she had forgot the key. Or more correct,lost it somewhere. Not her day,a nd she had hurt her arm. All she wanted to do was sleep, and then visit the others, and get her arm healed by Diane. Another witch who specialized in healing. And that woman did it good too. After struggling with the door, she decided to climb in her window. Yup that was good. She fell down on her couch,a nd grabbed her book of shadows, well her two books. One of them was already stuffed with curse, jinxes, charms, and stuff like that. The second one was half way done. She needed it for later that day. Thee red rock she had gotten a hold of, was also put down in her bag. It would be a long day. A sigh escaped her lips, and she stared at the ceiling. Thank God it would be along time until she ahd to do anything like that again. Suddenly she rembered the box. Tossing the bag over her shoulder, withmost of her necesseties in it, she picked up the box, and looked into it. Nothing special it seemed. Some random herbs, dried flower, a little bottle of perhaps perfume, an hour glass,a stick of some kind, anda medalion,somewhat similar to one she already owned. Nothing big really. Probably just some boy who took a shortcut to his girlfriend and lost the gift or something. Although she didn't get what the stick was about. Who gives their girlfriend a twig anyway? She took out the bottle of perfume, and then something happened.

In a second it felt like she was whirling around. In a mass of purple, silver, and blue. She saw houses, but couldn't touch them. In panic she screamed. It was nauseating,and scary. It wouldn't stop, until...

**BANG!**

She had hit something hard. Under her hands she felt earth, in her palms, grass. But it was dark. What the hell had just happened? The containance of the box was scattered around her, and the perfume bottle broken. That explained a sting of pain in her hand. Just a scracth from some broken glass.

This day just got worse and worse. It was magic, that she understood, of course that was the only logical unlogically shit that could happen. Although it kept happening in the sci-fi novels her friend read.

The foreest around her was eerie. Gloomy ,dkkr, tall trees was high and huge. This was not a safe place. No one had to tell her that. And it was cold, and the air was damp. It was almost so she didn't dare to breathe. Quickly she gathered teh things again, the necklace, the stick, everything back into her bag. She had to find a way out of there. A track, road, pathway, something. Anything.

Colourful words kept escaping her lips while she made her way through the darkness, and almost slipped on wet rocks, weeds, mud. Her flashlight worked, but the darkness there seemed overwhelming, she couldn't see as much as she wanted too. And she could have sworn something was stalking her. Or someone, but in that foreest, she believed more on her theory on it, and not so much someone. At least it wasn't a full moon. Then she could be in real trouble. Those stupid werewolfes, they would tear you you apart in seconds if they sniffed you. The silence there was freaky. It was only her. Still she was paranoid. It still felt like someone was watching her. Creepy. More depressing was the fact that she couldn't see anything that would qualify as roads, population of any kind, or something that could resemble a house, or hut. She was lost. So she just walked, and prayed that there wasn't any predators out that night. You had a lot to choose from, luckily there wasn't a full moon, so she could rule out the werewolfes. She had to focus about getting out of there, which was hard, since she oculd barely see anything, and it was dark, moist, damp and eerie. She shuddered, then suddenly her foot hit something, and she fell over. And down a small downhill. As she started to get up, cursing harder than she had done so far in her life. When she found out who had cursed that bottle of perfume, she would give them a cruel and slow death. Not to forget painful. As she got up from the mud, her eyes narrowed as she started to hurry. She just went around randombly it seemed, but not for her, she walked where ever way it seemed to get lighter. Brighter, nicer. Anything but dark and gross. As she tripped again,s he managed to catch herself, and she spotted what looked like a house, and a road?. _**YES IT WAS A ROAD!**_ She doubted she had ever been so happy to see a rotten house and a road before.

Somehow it had all lead her to what appeared to be a town, of osme sort, more correctly, as she stared up at a sign. Diagon Alley. At least she was somewhere . It was better than now knowing where the hell you where. But she was still dirty and tired. As she sighed and started to walk, she stoppe doutside a bank. It seemed quiet and closed. So much for perhaps exchanging valuta.

-Pardon me miss..

She tunred her head, and couldn't see anyone, but she could have sworn she heard someone. She frowned and started to wonder if maybe she was just too tired and too confused for her own good.

-Down here.

Ash she looked down,s he saw, a creature. Not a human, a creature of some sort, Maybe and elf of a kind, or, well, he had greenskin,and pointy ears, and glasses.

-Are you going inside to the bank?

-is it open?

-Noo not really, he said, i work there, is there anything you may want.

-Oh..I've been travelling, and need to..get..you know valuta back on track and stuff..

Oh that sounded smart, she inwardsly slapped herself.

-Ahh..I see, and where have you been.

-You know..to England..you know punds and cents and..

-Ahh, was it a nice trip? He asked while walking inside of those pearl white walls, it was huge inside. And pretty much, no one there. It scared her."

-Never been here in nighttime have you?

-Never" she said", its so...quiet.

-yes, delightful isn't it.

-Ehmm yeah...

The guy creature grinned and showe dpointy teeth.

-So what do you got for me...

She got up her purple wallet and gave him the money. She had no otehr choice than to trust him with it.

-Ohh...didn't spend too much I see, he said and got behind a desk, and started mumling, and threw some money up on the desk and put it into a brown little bag.

-Hard being in the other world...

Ana didn't wuite know what he meant, but just nodded.

-Its...unusual, not something I'm used too.

-yes I understand, had a little trip to Ireland meself.

He kept mumlbing and smiled.

-There you go, your amount of galleons and everything else.

-Thank you", she said and smiled.

Ok, she had met creatures that had perfect english accent, and glasses, and a weird green cap, who gave her a weird amount of money, which seemed to be real judging from the price signs on the shops. Where the hell was she? Diagon alley was weird, and she started to go,a nd she stopped oustide another strange shop. Olivanders Wands. Wands? She looked at the wands in the window, they were remarkably alike ot that twig she had found. Maybe it was some connection to it or, the door seemed open. Maybe she cvould ask about it. Mnenoch had always told her that you shoudl never ask about things when you're lost. Then they know you're out of your game, and weak. So if your enemies findsyou, you're as good as dead, unles syou have a good defence. She had a defence. Ana had her gun. It probably still had a fewe bullets left in it, a few more casings. After all she had only waste da few on the vampires, and she always had some to spare. As sh etook the first step inside it was quiet, and dark. Too quiet and dark. It was a strange dark aura over teh house. Something was wrong. It was strange really, that somehow you could sense what you were expecting. Inhe rline of "work" she could sometime sget this gut feeling when something was horribly wrong, and something was now. And then, suddenly the silence broke. A horrid scream went through the air, it was filled with fear. Her eyes narrowe,d it came from upstairs. She tiptoed her way to the stairs, it was eeveral pair sof footprints, which meant, more than one attacker. She got up her gun. It would get ugly real soon. Her eyes narrowed as she got into a tight hallway,. It was inside oneof the rooms, she heard voices. What they said didn't make much sense to her, but a man was begging for his life. She owuld have to trap them. To distract them. Well she was a so called witch for reason. But then the polank she was standing on made a breaking noise. Crap! First a few seconds of silence, she loaded her gun,s he knew what was coming next. Two men ran out the door, and pointed twigs at her, trying to say something.

_"-Avada k..."_

before they got to say anything, she fired four shots. Making them fall backwards yelping in pain, loosing their sticks, and a third one peeked out, only to get quickly shot through the head. It went silent as he fell to the floor, with aboom. Ins lowmotion. She had just killed 3 people, witthout quite knowing why. That had to bebe real bad. She had to get outta there. That was bad, really bad.As she saw someone peek out the door, she turned around and ran.

Somehow she had ended up ain a dark alley. It was damp and unpleasant, and she felt scared, and confused. Where the hell was the way home? She had some potions in her bag,a long iwth her usual magic stuff, but, that didn't help much if she didn't know squat about anything else. Besides, she had a bad feeling about the place she was at. Her paranoia started to swirl around in her head. The feeling of getting watched once again. She ran into an old abondened house. It was cold. She felt dizzy. Hungry and thirsty. But she had to worry about her own good. It was obvious to her that this place wasn't safe. Especiallyf or her, especially after that happening. They had seen her, and what if she didn't take them all. She had to get undercover fast. Mnenoch had ordered all of his agents, and co workers that; if you got stuck somewhere, somewhere you didn't know where was, in a situation not very compromising, and no way of knowing where you where or how ot get back, you should stay under cover, send out signals, letter or whatever needed to get ahold of the others, and they would come and get you if possible. And well, she had a pack og vampires pissed at her, along with maybe a dark wizard or two, and add those weird white masked people, it was quite a lot. Too much in fact. She had to stay hidden. Especially since the rock she had stolen was very precious. Very rare, and very powerful. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Although she was tired, and stranded somewhere unknown, she had no choice.

Th epotion she held in her hands was astrange colour that shifted from purple, shiny green, metallic blue, and silver. All in one. An dthis she had to drink. Mnenoch gave it to her in case of emergencies. It wasn't a big bottle, quite small actually. This shit she had to take down in one. She shuddered, and leaned on a table, as she closed her eyes hard, and did it.

Her throath burned a little, and it felt strange. An aching spread through the body. It tickled and hurt inthe same time. The burning made her fallto her knees. He rbody felt streched, and twisted, and weird.As she opened her eyes again , she felt dizzy. Her sight was abit fuzzy. But she saw her hands, they were, bigger, her arms,longer and leaner. It was pure shock. Ash she got up,s he looked into the mirror, and almost fainted. It was her. It was her hair colour, and her eyes, but, not her. It was a guy. But it was her, in a different body. Taller, lean, a boy, with half long wild hair, and she nearly fainted. She felt her throath getting smaller, almost choking of shock. But she just kept staring. She was a boy. Dear god she was going to die, and before that, she was going to murder Mnenoch for giving her that potion! Bloody hell! Was this never going to end, and as those word was thought, she heard more noises.

-Are you certain he ran in here? A voice asked.

-Shh he can probably hear us!

Did they talk about her? Panick hit her hard, and she started to back up to wards the end of the room, and managed to get into another. What the hell did they want from her anyway? Or maybe they weren't after her, they did say he afterall. But, she couldn't risk it. But it didn't appear that she had much of a choice. She drew her breath as they close din, she had to run for it. It was whitemasks. Whoever they were, they were not going to be nice, that was for sure. As they were about to open the closet she was in, she slammed open teh door. Hard, and fast enough to run, and getthem confused. She hit one of them on the nose. She headed for the exit, and as she opened the door, someone was standing in front of her, no mask, but she had no time for him, so she did as they did in american football, tackled him outta the way, and around the corner, and then, **THUMP**. She fell over, hit something, her head hurt, and then it went black.

A she opened her eyes, she started to realize how badly her head hurt. She had fallen, or something, tripped perhaps. Judging from the white walls, and the strange smell of sweat mixed with cooffee and medecine, she was at ahospital. Oh joy. She wanted to think, but somehow she failed miserably. It hurt even to try.

-Good evening.

Who the hell..

She turned her head and saw man who was standing in the door. A doctor. She hated doctors.In fact she had a general dislike for hospitals as well. Only people who were about to die, and old people were suppose to be there. Another man stood beside him. One who looked little like santa clause, or Merlin from the childhood stories. The ones she had read when she believed magic was only in her dreams, and that the good side always won. _The good ol' days_. Her head overthrown with sarcasm,wanted to sleep,and stop thinking.

-I hear you came in a day ago, the one with the beard said, I am Albus Dumbledore, you might have heard of me?

No she hadn't, but she wasn't about to speak. She felt like hell, and besides, after what she could remember, she was still a boy. Disgusting.

-Do you have name, the doctor asked.

Oh, great she had to make up a name. She frowned, and spat out the first thing that came to her head.

-Carax...

-Carax? He asked, like stating the obvious, while scribbling it down on some paper.

-Is that all.

-Sebastien Malachai Carax...

-How old are you..16-17?

Just play along with the guys in white...yeah...

-17

A pure lie, but hey, who the hell cared anyway.

-Where are are you from.

-London, she muttered.

-Are you feeling alright?

-Head hurts, I'd kill for some painkillers right now...

The old man chuckled, while the doctor had no reaction at all. The light was uncomfortable bright.

-Can you tell me how you got that injury.

-I was, running from some people, with, white masks, they were looking for me, I don't know why..

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, as that line slowly drawled out of her. The doctor went pale, and that Dumbledore fellow eyes turned all serious.

-You don't know why they were after you.

-no

In addition she shook her head

-Did they try to harm you?

-I..can't..i think I heard..crucio...

Or something along the lines of that word.

-And ava..ka..somethin'

Then, Dumbledore went even more serious.

-When can I go home? She asked.

The doctor looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at her.

-It appears that you can't...

**WHAT!** Then she went pale. Dear god how was this going to end?

After acting out, trying to run away, and get away in every possible way,s he was sitting in a wagon, on her way to some place they called Hogwarts. She had been given some cvlothes, and a suitcase, and her bag back. She had checked it, and made sure nothing was taken. Hogwarts. Hog warts. It sounded, well, icky. And the wagon doors were, locked upt ight and closed. She had no chance in hell to get out. And they thought her name was Sebastien Carax. Gah,what was she thinking. She was Anastacia Moraeu. She hated her male voice as well. Oh well, she just had to find her way back, how hard could that be? Exceedingly hard, but she couldn't bother her mind with thoughts. It was already very tired.

Dumbledore saw the wagon pull up, and the people unlock the doors. And they practicallyhad to drag out the young boy. Chased by deatheaters, he ahd came into the hospital, dehydrated, injured, and wounded. With high fever, which luckily had been easily cured. He was more than normally confused, and the doctor said he might have memory problems. Amnesia. So far he seemed rather normal, but very reluctant to do what they asked.


End file.
